


Tinsel

by Wargurl83



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, holiday fluff, holiday shiny shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Cas continues to help decorate the bunker for Christmas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NotFunnyDean's 2019 Advent Calendar.

(Continued from [Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714565))

Dean wakes the next morning warm and still wrapped in Cas’ wings. He smiles and noses Cas’ collarbone, inhaling the unique scent of _Cas_.

“Good morning, Ol’hoath,” Cas rumbles. Dean feels the angel nose into his hair. “Did you sleep well?”

Dean snuggles closer to Cas, pulling him in tight. “Pretty sure I haven’t slept that well since I was a kid.”

“While it distresses me that you have spent that many years not getting adequate rest, I’m glad you slept well.”

“Thanks, sunshine.” Dean pushes up from the bed and leans over to kiss Cas’ cheek. “As much as I’m enjoying this, I need coffee and to pee. Just not in that order.” He rolls out of bed and hunts around for a pair of sweatpants and throws on his dead guy robe. Judging by the floor, Dean deems it cold enough to warrant his slippers, so he digs them out of his closet and slips those on too. He looks over at Castiel, who has hidden his wings away again. “Hey man, you want some sweatpants? Something not so dressed up as your normal getup?”

Cas tilts his head in thought. “I wouldn’t mind being a little more comfortable. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean nods and digs through his dresser and finds an old pair of sweatpants and a stretched out t-shirt. He brings them over to Castiel and gives them to him with a kiss on the cheek.

“You get dressed, I’m going to go start on breakfast.”

Cas nods, and Dean slips out of the room, making a pit stop in the bathroom before heading to the kitchen. He starts a pot of coffee and pulls the eggs and bacon out of the fridge. He hears a murmur of voices in the library and sticks his head out to see Eileen and Sam sitting at one of the tables.

“Well, hey there,” Dean says to his brother, who motions for Eileen to turn around. Dean waves at her. “Do y’all want breakfast?”

Eileen nods with a smile on her face, and Sam grins. “Sure thing Dean. Omelets?”

Dean thinks for a few seconds, chewing his lip. “I’ll check to see what we have, but failing that, is scrambled eggs and bacon OK?”

They both nod in agreement, and Dean ducks back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he’s chopping veggies and Cas wanders in.

Dean has to take a breath to steel himself at the sight of Castiel in his clothes. That’s a whole lot hotter than he’d expected it to be.

“Dean? What is this?” Cas holds up a package of tinsel.

Dean wrinkles his nose. “ _That_ is tinsel. People use it to mimic icicles and stuff like that.”

“Ah, I see,” Cas replies, putting down the package and moving over to Dean. He stands behind him and watches his hands as Dean makes his way through the veggies.

“You can, uh…” Dean blushes as he trails off, leaving the rest of his thought unsaid. He clears his throat and changes the subject. “Anyway, if you want to use the tinsel to decorate, go for it. I don’t usually use the stuff ‘cause it likes to stick to me.”

Cas brightens beside him. “I will thank you.”

Dean should have kept his damn mouth shut.

“Dude, what the hell,” Sam says as a few strands of tinsel fall off the book he’d just taken off the shelf and onto his face.

Dean's starting to wonder if he can figure a way out of having to explain this one.

“Dean, did you let Cas have at the tinsel?”

Guess not.

“Yeah.” He scoots out of range of the moose’s arms. “I figured it would be fun to let him continue helping to decorate the bunker for Christmas, and he seemed really excited when he found it and I explained to him what it was.”

“Uh-huh,” Sam deadpans. “And this wouldn’t have anything to do with the goofy smile you had on your face this morning, would it?”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “And if it does? Need I remind you of your goofy face this morning?”

Sam snaps his mouth shut and grumbles under his breath.

Dean _really_ should have kept his mouth shut.

'Cause now, Eileen is getting in on the action of helping Cas find places to leave the tinsel.

So far, they have already found it in the library, the kitchen, the garage (thankfully not in Baby), all over the War Room, and _taped to the walls_ running down the hallway.

Dean’s actually kind of afraid to check the bathroom at this point.

He pulls Cas to the side after Sam’s latest rant.

“Hey, just so you know. As long as this shit’s making you happy? You keep putting it up and ignore Sammy, you got it?”

Cas’ eyes are bright as he nods. Dean receives a kiss on the cheek in thanks as the angel wanders off to find more places to torment Sam with the tinsel.

It’s going to be a bitch to clean up after Christmas, but Dean’ll take it for the smile it puts on Castiel’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://wargurl83.tumblr.com/).  
> Check out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/works).  
> And you can always come talk to me on the [ProfoundBond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) if you are a Destiel lover like me!


End file.
